ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lori Loud
"How dare you bully our brother! Only we get to do that." - Lori Loud ''Lori Loud ''is a main character of The Loud House. She is voiced by Catherine Taber. Biography Lori is bossy, condescending, and has the second nastiest temper after Lola, but aside from that she is also cute, friendly, and protective. As the oldest sibling, she is supposed to act responsibly and mature, but sometimes she doesn't do it and instead she behaves like her youngest sisters, like in "Left in the Dark" where she's afraid to go down into the dark basement. She likes to keep her shoes under the bed for unknown reasons. She doesn't like the others touching her possessions, especially her cell phone which it seems to be her most valuable object. The reason for this is that she doesn't want to waste her phone memory for messages other than the ones from Bobby. She's also very territorial as she loudly yells at anyone who goes into to her room without permission before kicking them out. In some occasions she acts without thinking, and commits malicious actions against the others for her own selfish benefits like in "Driving Miss Hazy", but since her love for her family always comes before any petty problem she has a caring heart underneath a rough exterior, and she will always try to fix her mistakes. In The Wackiest Guns in the West!, ''Lori is a free-riding cowgirl whose character traits spoof James West (Will Smith's character from ''Wild Wild West). In the Typical Western Saloon, she meets and befriends Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck with her brother Lincoln and joins them on their quest to High Toon Village. Despite being bossy and a tough egg, Lori genuinely loves her siblings, especially Lincoln and Leni. Lori dies from severe injuries in the movie and gets fused with her sisters into Legion Appearance Lori is the tallest sibling of all. She has large blonde hair (a genetic trait she shares with her mother). Her original design depicted her with pink eye shadow, a white tanktop, navy blue shorts, and black shoes. Later it was changed with a light blue tanktop, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eye shadow. She also wears pearl earrings. Her PJs include a sky blue nightshirt and blue slippers, but later her current one contains a white tanktop and small blue and white shorts with a square pattern, as seen in "Space Invader" and "Overnight Success". Her swimsuit is a two-piece blue bikini. In the Western spoof The Wackiest Guns in the West!, ''Lori wears a cowboy hat similar to that of Jim West from the movie ''Wild Wild West, a black vest with a white long-sleeved shirt and an 18th century bow-tie. In "The Haunted Loud House", she is a mummy with white skin, white eyes with black sclera and clothing made out of mummy wrappings. In Project X Zone 3: The End of All Realities, She's 27 years old & wears light blue eyeliner, a blue/white striped shirt with a clear smiley face on it, a phone clip on the side of her waist, brown cargo pants & blue slip-on shoes. Trivia *She is inspired by one of Chris Savino's five sisters. *Her catchphrase is "literally". Gallery The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon 3.png The Loud House Making the Case 30 Lori Leni Luna Lily.jpg The Loud House Get the Message 29 Lori Angry.png Lori ist wutend S01e01b.png Oh my god, for help Luigi and Wario - to destroy & kill Grool from Kat - from the Beneath in the Sink - Rus.png S1E05B I'm just messing with you.png Hania Harmidomska ID S01e01.png Lori-about-web.jpg Loudhouse Lori thumbnail 1024x768.jpg Lori loud 2 by carriejokerbates-da59qby.png S1E12B Lori confident on Walt.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:The Loud House Category:Characters with a fierce temper Category:Prime Legends characters Category:Prime Legends Category:The Legend of Epicness characters